The World isn't Watching us Break Down
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: SIDEWAYS ONE SHOT: Takes place at the beginning of chapter 34 of Sideways. Kurt and Blaine make the most of their time together.


**I do not own Glee etc. Happy New Year! So, this day one year ago, I had about five chapters of a fic written, I had no title and I had no idea what I was doing. All I had was a half-written plan that I'd written during class and the rest was in my head. It was the first fic that ever really meant anything to me and it was technically my first actual Klaine fic. I started a couple before that but I never knew what I was doing with those. With this fic, I had ideas and I felt kind of connected to it and that fic was Sideways, the title of which was given to me from the girl who was to become my song guru, Rebecca (m-arvel). This is a one shot set during Sideways and I wrote it sort of as a one year anniversary thing, because I posted it this day one year ago. This takes place at the beginning of chapter 34 of Sideways, where their summer is glossed over. The title comes from a song called A Twist in my Story by Secondhand Serenade and Rebecca sent it to me. I hope you'll enjoy it and thank you so much for all the support for Sideways and every fic after that. I never thought I'd get a review, or a reader, or anything at all and it means the world to me. Writing Sideways taught me a lot about the kind of writer I am and about how to construct a story and I think it's helped me a lot. (Lots of smut in here jsyk).**

* * *

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me,  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
the same air as you till the day that I die,  
I can't take my eyes off of you._

**The World isn't Watching us Break Down.**

"Hmm, this is nicer than the last one," Kurt said, when Blaine opened the door to his new hotel room.

Blaine smiled and stood back to let him in. He came inside and hummed again. He was looking around the room, blue eyes wide and curious.

"Do you really need all this luxury, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged and closed the door. "Why not?"

"It's just.." Kurt walked across the room and looked out the window, then turned back to face Blaine. "You aren't going to be spending a lot of time here. You're at my place most of the time. It just seems like a waste of money."

Blaine frowned. Kurt was always dropping hints like that. He meant well, Blaine knew that, but he was adamant on never giving in.

"Kurt, I'm not going to move into your house," he told him, folding his arms across his chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, next to Blaine's open suitcase. He started pulling items of clothing out.

"You keep saying that," he said, quietly. "I just don't see what was wrong with the last one. It cost much less and it was cosy. This is extravagant. Even for Lima."

Blaine sighed. "I got bored of the last place. Besides, it's not even my money."

Kurt nodded, placing Blaine's clothes back into the case. He stood up and walked across the room until he was standing a few inches away from Blaine.

"I see what this is about," Kurt said, reaching out and placing a hand on either of Blaine's shoulders. "This is about hurting your dad and the only way you know how to do that is through his pocket."

"That _is _the only way to hurt my dad," Blaine pointed out. "Anyway, why does it matter that I hurt him? He's never done me any favours."

Kurt smiled sadly and moved his arms until they were looped around his neck. Blaine frowned. He was never sure if he wanted Kurt to stop touching him, or to never, ever stop. It reminded him so much of what he was going to lose, but when Kurt was that close, he couldn't say no, he _wouldn't_ say no.

"He's part of the reason you're alive," Kurt told him, a small smirk on his lips.

"Is that supposed to be a reason to be grateful?" Blaine grimaced, only half-joking.

"Hey, come on," Kurt said. "Don't be like that. I'm grateful, if that means anything to you."

"Of course it does," Blaine said, dropping a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. He slipped his arms around Kurt's waist to show just how much it meant to him. "Sorry, I just.. Can we not talk about him? He makes me mad and I'd rather just enjoy my last few weeks with you."

Kurt sighed and pulled him close until they were holding each other tight. Kurt's face was buried in his neck and he was letting out long, shaky breaths. He smelled like soap and candy and _Kurt_, a scent that Blaine would never get tired of.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, hand going unconsciously up to the back of Kurt's head. He curled his fingers into his soft hair, gently.

"Nothing," Kurt said, against his neck. "I wish I could hold you until I have to leave you."

Blaine felt his heart aching in his chest, but he kept himself together, not wanting to break down. He turned Kurt's head until their eyes were level. Kurt's eyes were filling with tears and Blaine reached up to catch one that was on its way down his smooth cheek.

"Just remember how big you're going to be," he said, smiling forcefully.

Kurt smiled back and tightened his grip around his neck. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"We both know that you are," Blaine assured him. "You're brilliant. I feel so privileged to have gotten to love you."

Kurt exhaled for a long time and Blaine just held him close, until he pulled back and smiled.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to break down on you. It's just that Rachel has been calling me all day about looking for apartments and that kind of thing. It's hitting me that it's really real, you know?"

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him across the room to the bed. He lifted the suitcase to the ground, then pulled Kurt down onto the bed next to him. "Looking for apartments and decorating and stuff."

Kurt shrugged. "I can't be excited about what's in front of me when I'm heartbroken about what I'm leaving behind."

Blaine sighed. "I'll stop seeing you," he told him. "I mean it, Kurt. If it's going to break you up that badly, we shouldn't see each other any more."

Kurt was watching him, mouth open, eyes wide. Blaine sighed. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to stop seeing Kurt. He didn't know how. As long as Kurt was within reach, he was going to spend time with him.

"I need to see you," Kurt told him, squeezing his hand. "Blaine, it's only a few weeks. Don't make me spend them alone."

"Maybe you should get used to it."

"Now you just want us to feel sorry for ourselves," Kurt said, smiling a little. "We should go out, do something. It's a beautiful, summer's day."

Blaine rolled over until Kurt was pinned beneath him. "I can think of better things to do, which are illegal to do outside."

Kurt raised any eyebrow. "Blaine," he said, chuckling.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, slipping a hand under Kurt's shirt. "Were you saying something?"

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut when Blaine's fingers brushed lightly across his left nipple.

"Um.."

"Thought not," Blaine said. The best way to avoid talking about the inevitable was to distract themselves from the topic at hand. "I think we're out of condoms."

Kurt really laughed then, his eyes crinkling at the corners, mouth wide with a grin. Blaine smiled down at him. Kurt caught his breath, then opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I think we can manage without," he said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. It wasn't like they hadn't done it without before, but Blaine had to make sure.

"Mm hmm," Kurt clarified. "So long as we're not out of lube."

"We aren't," Blaine said.

"Good."

Kurt reached up and tugged him down so that they were chest to chest.

"You haven't said it yet today," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Neither have you," Blaine pointed out, cheekily.

Kurt smiled, the bridge of his nose wrinkling and jabbed Blaine gently in the thigh with his knee.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, laughter dying. He bent and kissed the side of Kurt's mouth. "I love you. You know I do."

"I love you, too," Kurt told him.

Blaine never got tired of hearing that.

"Can we have sex now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "We can do whatever you want," he told Kurt. "Mm. Top or bottom?"

"Want you on top," Kurt uttered, fingers dancing along the skin of Blaine's arm.

Blaine let out a small growl that made Kurt giggle helplessly, but his laughter faded when Blaine's hand slipped around his body and his fingers pressed against his backside. Blaine pressed his mouth down over Kurt's smile and began unzipping his pants with his other hand.

"We should go out after this," Blaine said, against Kurt's lips. "We should go get ice cream or to a movie or, mm, anywhere you want."

"Okay," Kurt said, breathlessly. "What's your favourite ice cream flavour?"

Blaine's hands landed on Kurt's hips and he began pushing his pants downwards. "Mm, chocolate. Also mint," he said, nipping at Kurt's neck. "You?"

"Oh, you know me, I like coffee flavoured anything," Kurt said, hands slipping under Blaine's shirt and travelling up his back. "You've got too many clothes on."

"Easily mended," Blaine said, sitting back on his knees and tugging his shirt over his head. "Now you."

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows and pulled his own shirt off gently and carefully. Blaine took it from him and laid it out on the chair by the window. Kurt smiled and opened his mouth to comment on it, but Blaine pressed him back into the pillows and attacked his mouth again.

"It's been too long," he muttered.

"It's been two days," Kurt said, laughing.

"Too," Blaine said, opening his jeans. "Long."

Blaine threw his jeans to the side and his underwear followed. He looked down at Kurt, smiled and then slipped his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's briefs. He tugged them down his body and flung them off the bed, then dropped down to kiss Kurt again.

"Want me to turn over?" Kurt asked, cheeks heating up.

"No," Blaine said, slipping an arm round his waist. "I want to keep facing you."

"Alright," Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek and kissing his lips once. "Get the lube, Blaine."

"Okay, gorgeous," Blaine said, with a wink, then climbed off the bed to grab the bottle from his suitcase.

Kurt waited, eyes on the ceiling. It was white, plain and clean, with a couple of spot lights nearest the door. He felt alone for a moment, secluded, but crowded at the same time. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and then Blaine bounced back onto the bed, bringing him back.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"I'm not," Kurt said, but he reached up and the side of his finger came away wet.

"Kurt..."

"Did you get the lube?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Don't, Blaine," he begged. "Just come here."

Blaine waited for a couple of heartbeats, then he blinked and climbed up the bed until he was next to Kurt. He reached out and touched his cheek where the tear stain was still visible.

"We can just talk if you want."

"I don't want to talk," Kurt assured him. "Not about that, not right now. Can you just...?" He grabbed the bottle from him and popped the cap, then lay back and bent his knees. "Please."

Blaine nodded and took the open bottle from him, then lay down over him and squeezed the liquid onto his fingers. He slipped his hand under Kurt's body and followed the line of his thigh until thigh curved into ass. Blaine slipped a finger between his cheeks and rubbed gently over his hole, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Okay?" Blaine whispered.

"Mm," Kurt hummed. "I missed you."

"It's been two days," Blaine reminded him this time, with a smile.

"Too long," Kurt mimicked. "You can add another."

Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek, then slid another finger in, alongside the first. "Alright?" Blaine breathed.

"Perfect."

Blaine told him he loved him a thousand and one times, as he opened him up slowly and carefully and soon, Kurt was clinging to him, mouth wide open, eyes shut tight. He was gasping quietly and begging Blaine for more. Blaine kissed his forehead as he extracted his fingers and grabbed for the bottle beside his leg. He found it and pressed some into his hand then stroked his cock slowly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I love you," was what Kurt said in response.

Blaine didn't push it, he simply lined himself up with Kurt's stretched opening and pressed gently inside. Soon, he had bottomed out and he pushed himself down so that their bodies were flush against one another. Blaine smiled down at him and Kurt just gave him a sad look, but before he could ask, he kissed him.

"Move?" Kurt asked, once he pulled back.

Blaine nodded and began to move slowly, hand sliding between them to find Kurt's erection.

"Want to spend the night?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt in time with his thrusts. "I don't like being by myself."

"'Kay," Kurt choked out. "Need to go home—Oh!—get some, mm, moisturiser."

"Sure," Blaine said, speeding up his hips. "This okay?"

"You're amazing," Kurt assured him.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine told him. "I'm not going to last long."

"Me neither," Kurt said, moving his hips down in time with Blaine. "Crap," he groaned. "There, Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes, concentrated on feeling Kurt against him, around him, breath hot, intense against his skin.

"Love you," Kurt exhaled into his neck and Blaine felt the pain and love all at once in his heart.

He tried to push it away. He forced his hips forward, faster, with more intent and Kurt's head fell back and his eyes went wide when they met Blaine's. Blaine felt the stab coming back and he stilled, reached up to hold onto Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered frantically. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm such an asshole."

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "I'm not going to break," he assured Blaine, reaching up to touch the side of his jaw. He pressed a small kiss to his mouth. "You can be forceful if you want."

"I don't want," Blaine swore. "I don't. I just... I panicked."

"Panicked," Kurt repeated.

"You don't want to talk about it."

Kurt looked concerned then. "I'll talk about it if you need to."

Blaine thought for a moment. He didn't want to ruin their day, didn't want to have a tearfest during sex.

"No," he said, giving Kurt's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "No, today, we forget."

"I can't forget," Kurt sighed and fell back, looping his arms around Blaine's neck. The movement made Blaine's cock inside Kurt slide a little and they both groaned quietly. "Sorry," Kurt said, looking up at him.

"You don't have to apologise for that," Blaine said, smiling. "Want to keep going?"

Kurt nodded and his hands slid down Blaine's back and then down over the curve of his ass. He pressed the palms of his hands to either of Blaine's ass cheeks and then pulled him closer and they both cried out, louder this time.

"Come on," Kurt said, giving Blaine's ass a gentle pat.

Blaine smiled and kissed his shoulder and then began rocking again, moving his hips slowly, but enough to make Kurt whimper beneath him.

"Okay?" Blaine asked, falling apart.

"Mm," Kurt said, cheeks red, hair sticking to his forehead. "You're just...really close to me."

Blaine couldn't tell if he meant physically or not. "Too close?"

Kurt tugged him even closer. "Never close enough."

Blaine kissed the top of his head and Kurt started rocking his hips down to meet Blaine's thrusts. When Kurt turned his head to the side and moaned into the pillows, Blaine knew he was close, so he slipped his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock.

"Blaine," Kurt said, voice breaking.

"Got you," Blaine promised as he started to stroke Kurt in time with his thrusts. Kurt looked so gorgeous. "You look so good."

"You turn me into a blubbering mess," Kurt said, with a shaky laugh. "Pull out before you come, 'kay?"

"Puck used to tell me to do that."

Kurt snorted. "I hope it was under—ah—different c-circumstances."

It definitely had been. Puck had been referring to Blaine's sexual encounters with Quinn.

"It was," Blaine told him. "But we're not talking about that while were having sex."

Kurt chuckled and trailed off with a moan. "I think you could talk about girl parts right now and it wouldn't stop me from being as close as I am."

Blaine smiled. "I think I'll pass."

"Good," Kurt said, with a sigh. "Please s-stop talking and finish this before I pass out."

"Oh, please don't pass out," Blaine said, still moving his hips, hand still stroking Kurt's cock.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said. "Hold on."

Blaine started to move faster, harder, but not so that it would hurt. He could feel his own orgasm building and he knew that Kurt was teetering close to the edge by the way his breaths were coming faster and because his finger nails were pressing against Blaine's sides, leaving tiny half-moon indentations in their wake.

"Come on," Blaine prompted, speeding up his hand on Kurt's erection. "Let go."

Kurt shook his head. "If I c-come, you'll come."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped, thinking about Kurt clenching around him, squeezing him and he knew he was right.

"Okay," he said. "Tell me when."

"Any second now, Blaine," Kurt said, a little loudly.

Blaine groaned in frustration and pulled out slowly, reluctantly. Kurt let out a shaky breath, moaning a little at the loss.

"Got you," Blaine said again, sliding two fingers inside. Kurt reached out to take Blaine's cock in his hand, but Blaine stopped him. "Just let go for me."

"But—"

"Kurt," Blaine said, firmly. "Don't worry about me."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, grinding himself down on Blaine's fingers. "I'll blow you after."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but Kurt was too busy thrashing about. Blaine quickened both of his hands and Kurt was gripping onto him tightly, mumbling incoherent words, chest rising and falling quickly. Seconds later, Kurt came with a cry, hole clenching around Blaine's fingers, white streaks hitting Blaine's chest and his own. Blaine kept going, until Kurt whimpered from oversensitivity. He took his hands off of his body and flopped down next to Kurt, his own cock painfully hard where it was pressed against his stomach.

"You really never stop talking," Kurt said, with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Blaine said, laughing.

"It's okay, "Kurt assured him as he rolled onto his stomach. "I promised you a blow job."

"I think at this point your hand would be enough," Blaine apprised him. "I think if you breathe on me it'll be enough."

"How flattering," Kurt joked. "Less clean up if I use my mouth."

Blaine looked up at him. Kurt had an eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Okay," Blaine said, suddenly very taken with the idea.

Kurt shimmied closer and took Blaine in his hand and Blaine had to shut his eyes and concentrate on not letting go too soon. Kurt noticed and didn't waste any time, he simply dropped his head and took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth and sucked expertly. Blaine gripped the bedclothes with one hand and laced the other through Kurt's damp hair. He moaned quietly and then when he felt his lower stomach tightening and twisting, he tightened his fist in Kurt's hair. Kurt looked up and met his eyes and Blaine gave him a nod, wondering if Kurt would pull off, but he didn't. Instead, he began sucking harder and faster and then Blaine let go, coming hard into this mouth. Kurt kept going until Blaine had stopped and loosened the hold he had on his hair.

Blaine lay back and concentrated on trying to get his breathing back to normal. Kurt climbed up next to him and groaned.

"You've worn me out," Kurt admitted.

"Let's blow off the rest of the summer and stay here and sleep."

"I wanted to go out with you," Kurt told him. "Hence the 'don't come inside me' thing."

Blaine nodded. "We'll go out. Anywhere. Everywhere. Just..." He stopped, closed his eyes. "Just give me a minute."

"Can I go use the shower?"

Blaine turned his head and pouted. "Without me?"

Kurt smiled and kissed his upper arm. "You're welcome to join me, but there's about a 98% chance it'll just result in me getting hard again and we'll never leave this hotel room."

"Fine," Blaine said, smiling. "Although I would have no objections to that happening."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. "You've got 30 minutes to nap while I wash up and then it's your turn."

"30 minutes," Blaine said, smirking mischievously. "So, that means an hour."

"40 minutes," Kurt finalised.

"Fine," Blaine said, turning over and getting comfortable. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, smiling down at him. "Get under the covers or you'll catch a cold."

* * *

They went to a diner a little outside town, where they didn't know anybody, where nobody knew them. People stared, they always did, but Blaine still hooked his ankle around Kurt's under the table, with a pointed look on his face. Kurt glanced nervously around.

"Relax," Blaine said, taking his hand and rubbing his thumb over the links of his bracelet, but Kurt pulled away. Blaine frowned.

"We're still in Ohio, Blaine," Kurt muttered, eyes on a napkin.

Blaine sighed. He hated that he couldn't touch Kurt in public and he couldn't help thinking about how things would be different if they were in New York. Thoughts of New York only ever made him sick, however, so he tried not to think about that.

"You're right," Blaine said, nodding and sitting back. "It's too dangerous."

Kurt had told him about the bullying at his old school, about the taunting and shoving and pushing he had endured. He'd told him about the times it had occurred outside school, too and he knew that showing affection in public could get them hurt, or worse and he didn't want to put Kurt in harm's way.

"I want to," Kurt admitted. "I do, I want to be able to hold your hand and let people see you're mine, but..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Let's not think about it," Blaine said, smiling. "Let's have a good day."

Kurt lifted his eyes and smiled back. "Okay," he said. "But I think I'm going to order a dozen cheese cakes instead of the original plan of ice cream."

"A dozen?" Blaine asked, voice lifting with amusement.

Kurt smiled. "Maybe just a couple of slices."

"I'll buy you a dozen if you want," Blaine said, smile becoming a grin. He waved his dad's card.

Kurt gave him a look. "Blaine," he said. "Put the card away. I'll buy. You can't keep doing this." He watched as Blaine rolled his eyes and let his shoulders sag.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, folding his arms. "We have to talk about this."

"So much for having a good day," Blaine muttered.

Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine gave him a nervous smile.

"Using all his money up isn't getting him back, you know."

Blaine sighed again.

"It's not," Kurt stressed. "If anything, it'll just make him mad that you're splashing out. He might take it away completely, Blaine and then what? My dad and I can help you to an extent, but we're not exactly rolling in money. You need to be a bit more sensible about this. I'm not saying all this to upset you, or to start a fight. I'm looking out for you. I'm trying to help you, Blaine. Just take my advice."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a long exhale. "Fine," he said. "You can be my financial adviser."

Kurt smiled and gave him a gentle kick under the table. "Good," he said. "You're checking out of that hotel. You're getting a refund on whatever you paid for the coming days and you can either come home with me—"

"No."

"—or," Kurt said, with emphasis, "we'll get you checked in some place else. Somewhere cheaper, but still nice and also close by, so that I don't have to travel to get to you. Deal?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds fair," he agreed. "But tonight you're sleeping over in the snazzy hotel. I won't take no for an answer."

Kurt gave him a smile. "Fine," he said. "But only if you let me pay half the room service bill."

"A third of it," Blaine tried.

"Half," Kurt insisted.

"Fine, half," Blaine said, defeated. "Do you think either of us could pass as 21? Get some alcohol so I can pass out?"

Kurt grimaced. "I'm not kissing you with alcohol breath."

"Fine, no alcohol," Blaine said, with a sigh. "But I'm eating stuff that's bad for me and you can't stop me."

* * *

Kurt drove them to the field, because they didn't want to go back to the hotel just yet. They walked inside, hands clasped, and then sat down in their usual spot, blanket under them.

"So, I got a job," Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt looked at him, eyebrows raised. "When?"

"Yesterday," Blaine informed him. "After I left your house I stopped at the Lima Bean for coffee and I saw them sticking a Help Wanted sign in the window, so I asked and they gave me the job on the spot." He shrugged. "It's not exactly a dream job, but it's something, right?"

Kurt nodded. "No, that's great! That's great, Blaine."

"I'm kind of bored, not doing anything, you know? It was always football and acting like a douche with Puck and those guys and going to parties and doing what Quinn asked and now I don't do anything." He smirked. "Well, there's you." Kurt chuckled. "I just need some routine. I need to have a schedule, because the days are just moving by and it's like I'm missing half of them, because suddenly, when I look at the clock, the day is over."

"This is good for you," Kurt urged. "I'm glad. Plus, this means I get free coffee, right?"

Blaine laughed and lay back on the blanket he had laid down. He pulled Kurt down next to him, ignoring the way he tried to wiggle away.

"You can shower again, stop resisting," Blaine said. "You know you can't resist me."

"My boyfriend, the cheeseball."

Blaine's smile disappeared. Kurt noticed.

"That's..." He paused. "Blaine, I didn't... I can't think of you as anything less than that. Just let me have tonight, okay? Tomorrow we can go back to being exes who still sleep together and see each other every day."

Blaine sighed. "I don't suppose it matters much what we call it," he said. "It's still... We're still us."

_Not for long_, his mind added.

Kurt nodded. "I won't say it again, though," he swore. "It unsettles things. It just came out."

"It's okay," Blaine promised, kissing his cheek. "Don't dwell on it, we're having a good day."

It felt as if they had to keep saying that, trying to remind themselves.

"We keep saying that," Kurt pointed out, just as Blaine was thinking it. "Let's lay down some rules. No crying, fighting, misunderstanding, or complaining. No talking about New-you-know-where, or about how long we have left, or about anyone from school, or your parents, or anything negative."

"Please," Blaine said, nodding.

"Excellent," Kurt said with a smile. "I love it here."

"I love you here," Blaine told him. "I love having you here with me."

Kurt turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Blaine's body. "Just shut up and hold me, okay?" He tightened his grip. "Because if we keep talking I'm going to break the rules."

He didn't have to tell Blaine twice.

* * *

It was almost dark when they got into Kurt's car and began the drive back to his house. They drove for ten minutes in silence. It was peaceful, but something hung heavy in the air. Finally, when they got closer, Blaine sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you ever just wish we could run away?"

It was Kurt's turn to sigh. "All the time," he confessed.

"It's just...it's so stupid."

Kurt only nodded. "I know," he said. "But, Blaine, the rules."

"The rules," Blaine repeated. "Okay. Sorry. The Rules. What are you going to tell your dad about staying over?"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "I'll figure something out."

"Don't you, like, need a plan?"

"My dad won't mind, babe. He knows you can't be alone all the time."

Blaine sighed. He didn't like being alone, but sometimes, he needed it. He needed time to think and to wallow in his own misery. Kurt turned the car into the Hummels' driveway and killed the engine.

"Are you coming inside?" he asked.

"Is it wise?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come _on, _I need you to give him the puppy dog eyes."

"The wh—"

"Get out of the car, Blaine."

Blaine did.

* * *

"You can stop with the eyes, Blaine," Burt said, not even looking at Blaine. He was standing in the kitchen with his back to the door when Kurt and Blaine walked inside.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and Kurt simply gave him a pat on the arm.

"Dad," Kurt said.

"No."

"You don't even know what I want yet!" Kurt protested going around the kitchen table.

Blaine hovered by the door.

"It's either money or you want to do somethin' stupid."

"Dad," Kurt whined. "It's not money and it's not stupid."

Burt turned around, dropping his spoon onto the counter. He folded his arms and looked from Kurt to Blaine and back again.

"What's goin' on?" he asked finally.

"I want to stay with Blaine tonight," Kurt informed him.

Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, it's not like you've ever stopped us in the past."

"You assured me nothin' inappropriate was happening."

Kurt sighed. "Nothing inappropriate is going to happen tonight, Dad," Kurt promised. "I just want to spend the night with him. Just to be close to him. I'm leaving him soon, Dad, I just want to sleep next to him while I still can."

Burt didn't say anything, so Kurt went on.

"I love him," he said, softly. "I can't leave him by himself all the time."

"Why can't he stay here?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine stepped forward and spoke over him.

"I want to do this by myself," he told Burt. "I'm going to have to learn to be independent. I... I don't want to get too comfortable here, or to-to take advantage, or anything. I need to learn to be by myself." He paused, took a deep breath, then let it out. "It's just that, sometimes, I don't want to be by myself. Sometimes I just want to feel loved."

Kurt was gaping at him, like he couldn't quite believe he had admitted that in front of Burt. Blaine could hardly believe it either, but the thought of going back to the fancy hotel to sleep in the huge bed all by himself was definitely not appealing to him.

"And I don't mean that as in...um, messing around. I really do just want to have some company tonight. I just want to not have to wake up alone." He dropped his head.

Kurt went to his side and took his hand. He gave it a squeeze. "Dad," Kurt said, sadly. "He moved to a different hotel today. It's kind of huge and busy." He shrugged. "Please don't say no. Please."

Burt rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine," he said. "Stay safe."

"Dad! Kurt said, scandalised.

"I didn't mean like that!" Burt replied. "Though that's definitely somethin' you should be doing. I meant be careful. Stay out of trouble."

Kurt and Blaine understood then.

"We will," Blaine promised. "And, um, thank you."

"No problem, kid," Burt said, unfolding his arms. "You two want anything before you go?"

"No, we're good, thank you, Dad," Kurt said, moving forward to hug him. "It means a lot. To both of us."

"Yeah, yeah," Burt said, but he was smiling fondly. "Your old man's a push over when it comes to love. Don't go telling anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kurt said.

* * *

Once back in Blaine's hotel room, Kurt insisted they pack his things back up to leave the following day. Blaine agreed reluctantly and when they finally had everything in cases and bags, they stood together in the middle of the room making sure they'd remembered everything.

"Okay," Kurt said. "That's everything. I want to shower after that field."

"You love the field, remember," Blaine said with a smirk.

"I do, but I wish it was cleaner." He caught Blaine's hand in his own. "Want to shower with me?"

Blaine smiled. "You know, I think the bath tub is big enough for two."

"Well, one and a child, so we should be fine," Kurt teased, slipping their other hands together.

"Oh, funny, Hummel," Blaine said, still smiling. "Is that a yes?"

"That's an absolutely," he apprised him. "Will you let me wash your hair?"

"You can wash all of me," Blaine said, before dragging him into the bathroom after him.

Seventeen minutes later, Blaine was in Kurt's lap, kissing him sloppily. The bubbles tickled his sides as he tried to find a comfortable position on top of him and Kurt was trying to hold him still, but they kept slipping. Kurt was laughing against his mouth.

"Not working, huh?" Blaine asked, leaning back.

"Not unless you want me to drown," Kurt told him, sliding some of Blaine's wet hair back from his forehead. "You're heavy."

Blaine elbowed him a playfully in the side. "Rude," Blaine teased. "Here, switch places."

"You're smaller than I am," Kurt said, with a frown. "You'll sink."

"Just trust me," Blaine said, flipping them. He positioned Kurt across his body and held him around the waist. "Better?"

Kurt leaned down and kissed him. "Mm," he said, "Perfect."

Blaine pulled him closer and Kurt twisted until he slid down next to him, still in his arms.

"Tell me something about you that I don't already know," Kurt whispered, letting his finger tips dance through the foam on Blaine's chest.

Blaine thought for a moment, then smiled and looked down into his blue, blue eyes. "When I was fifteen, I was at a party and a guy got dared to give me a blow job."

Kurt widened his eyes and pushed himself up slightly.

"He didn't do it!" Blaine said with a laugh as he pulled him back down. "He didn't do it. I just thought he might."

"You wanted him to," Kurt said, settling back against him.

"No," Blaine said. "Before you, I never had any kind of urges like that. I remember panicking because I thought I was going to have to let him blow me."

Kurt laughed. "You probably would have enjoyed it."

"Stop laughing at me," Blaine joked. "Your turn. Tell me something."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me about your first boyfriend."

"You're my first boyfriend."

Blaine took a handful of bubbles and bopped Kurt on the nose, covering his face in them. He spluttered and tried to wipe them off, but Blaine held his hands down and pursed his lips, then blew some away.

"Blaine," Kurt said, giggling.

"Come on, tell me about him. Evan, right?"

Kurt sighed, settled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "What do you want to know?"

"How'd you meet him?"

"Online."

Blaine gaped at him.

"I'm kidding, relax," Kurt said. "He was at my old school."

Blaine didn't say anything and when Kurt looked up at him, he only raised his eyebrows, urging him to go on. Kurt sighed.

"He was a year older and I think if you closed your eyes you could literally picture exactly how he looks. He was a hot, blonde jock."

Blaine smiled. "Attracted to the jocks, are we?"

Kurt elbowed him.

"Ouch!" Blaine cried out. "Asshole."

Kurt pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Do you want to hear about this or not?"

Blaine nodded and relaxed. He wanted to know everything about Kurt, even if the thought of another boy having him made him mad.

"So, one day, I'm standing by my locker after this guy from the basketball team tripped me. So, I was kind of shaken and angry and then I felt this tap on my shoulder. So, I swung around, ready to see another stupid neanderthal and I guess I did see one, just...I didn't know that. Then."

Kurt looked down. Blaine tightened his grip around him.

"What happened?"

"He asked me out," Kurt said, with a half shrug. "I said yes."

"Did you like him?"

There was a pause, then, "No."

"Then why did you agree to a date?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and he was blushing, like he was embarrassed. "I didn't think anyone else was going to ask me out any time soon," he told Blaine. "Plus, he was attractive and he was smiling at me."

He looked sad, like he was disappointed in himself.

"You were, like, fifteen, Kurt, stop letting it get to you."

"I guess," he sighed. "Um, so he took me to the movies. It's stupid, it was my first date ever and I can't even remember what the movie was." He shook his head. "It's not important. So, everything was fine and we started going out every so often and I really thought it was going well, you know? He wasn't the smartest, or the most interesting guy ever, but he seemed to like me and he kissed me and it felt...nice.

"Then one night, he invited me over and I went and when I got there, he started to, like, kiss me and...stuff and then his hands were getting kind of...too close?" He sighed. "I pushed him off, but it happened almost every time we were together after that and once, I thought maybe I'd try, you know? I wasn't going to go all the way, or anything, but...I let him touch me a little bit and he had my jeans down my legs before I even noticed and I pushed him off then and I broke up with him, because he got kind of mad about it.

"The bullying got worse after that. I guess he told everyone...something about me. I don't know. I mean, he never actually did anything to me, but it was no coincidence that it all got worse after everything with him."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, kissing his forehead. "That's two guys who played a part in your bullying."

Kurt smiled. "You're nothing like Evan, Blaine." Blaine smiled. "He was tall, blonde and hot."

Blaine pretended to be offended and splashed Kurt. Kurt splashed him back and they fell back together, laughing.

"I wish every day could be like this," Blaine whispered.

"I think you're breaking the rules, babe."

"Sorry," Blaine uttered.

"We should get out. My skin's getting all pruney."

"Fine," Blaine said. "Come on, pretty boy." He got to his feet and stepped out onto the towel he'd left down, then offered Kurt a hand.

Kurt took it and Blaine helped him out, then stared at him, eyes drinking in every inch of his body. Kurt smirked. "Hand me a towel, Romeo."

* * *

Kurt had his eyes closed as Blaine's finger tips tickled along the back of his neck, sending tiny, electric shivers all up and down his body. Blaine was clinging to him with his other arm, their legs tangled together. They hadn't bothered putting on clothes, they wanted to feel close.

"Wish I could always have this," Blaine said in a hushed tone. "I know I'm breaking the rules, but I miss you and you're not even gone yet."

"We've still got time," Kurt said, heart aching. "I don't want to spend a single day without you."

Blaine sighed. "We're supposed to be broken up," he said, voice cracking.

"We are," Kurt told him. "I feel broken. Don't you?"

Blaine seemed to consider it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Broken beyond repair."

Kurt hugged him tighter and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I love you," he told him desperately. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Blaine let out an unintentional sob and buried his face in Kurt's neck, pressing light kisses all up and down it, sucking gently nearest his collar bone. Kurt knew it would leave a mark, but Blaine liked that, liked leaving a soft bruise on Kurt's alabaster skin, just to remind himself. Kurt whined helplessly as Blaine sucked harder, nibbling gently and then licking over it once, as if to sooth his skin.

"Promise you won't forget," Blaine begged.

"How could I ever forget?"

Blaine breathed hard against his skin. "You swear?"

"I swear," Kurt confirmed. "You didn't tell me you love me back," he pointed out.

"I thought I made that more than clear with my mouth," he said, with a smile as he leaned back and touched over the hickey with his first finger.

"Doesn't hurt to hear you say it," Kurt teased.

"I love you, baby," Blaine said, without hesitation. "I love you more than anyone will ever love you."

Kurt tilted his head and gave him a sad smile in the dark. He knew Blaine would barely be able to see in only the light of the moon. "I know," he said and it was true.

They lay in silence for a few heartbeats, just thinking about how things would play out in the future for them and then Kurt touched his cheek. "Hey, you should stay over with me tomorrow night," he said. "We could get you booked in some where else the day after. Say yes."

"Yes," Blaine said. "If it'll make you happy, yes."

Kurt leaned forward and closed the space between their lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Blaine asked and Kurt could see him furrowing his eyebrows in what little light filled the room.

"For giving me everything that you've given me," he supplied.

"I wish I could give you more," he said, kissing him again. "I wish I could give you the world."

"I don't want the world," Kurt told him.

"It does kind of suck, huh?" Blaine said and there was humour in his voice again and it made Kurt smile. "I wish I could give you forever, then."

"You promised me forever once," Kurt reminded him, "and I told you, if this is meant to be, we'll get there."

"I'd love to believe you," Blaine said.

"So, for now, just love me."

"That I can do," Blaine told him, snuggling in closer. "Night, beautiful."

"Night, babe," Kurt whispered and the closed their eyes.

They fell asleep together and when Blaine woke in the morning, the sun was bright and blinding and he turned away from the window. He twisted around with a groan and buried his face in Kurt's smooth shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kurt, lying there with a sort of abandon that only came to surface when he was asleep. He looked vulnerable and small and beautiful and for a moment, Blaine pretended that this was forever, that he was living with Kurt, like they had a house together, like they slept next to each other every night. He frowned then, knowing that that was never going to happen. Kurt would find someone else to share his life with and Blaine was convinced that he was never going to get over Kurt and so, he would never find anyone else, would never want anyone else.

"You look sad," Kurt's voice said, knowing him from his reverie. Apparently he'd woken up.

"Just thinking," Blaine told him, feigning a smile.

"If you think too much, it'll drive you crazy," Kurt said, slipping his arms around Blaine's waist and squeezing. "Morning," he whispered as he pressed a hot kiss to his lips.

Blaine moved forward, pressing their hips together. Kurt laughed. Blaine tried not to think about someone else getting to wake next to Kurt like this, getting to enjoy him in the mornings.

"Tell you what," Kurt said, leaning back and holding onto Blaine's shoulders, "Order me breakfast and I'll let you do whatever you want with me." His voice was low, raspy, secretive and it made Blaine's cock twitch with interest.

"Okay," was all he could manage.

"Tell me what you want," Kurt whispered.

"Anything," Blaine responded. "Everything."

"For breakfast, Blaine," Kurt said, with a chuckle. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You," Blaine told him, grinning slowly.

Kurt kissed him sloppily and then climbed out of the bed and Blaine could see he was half hard, too. "I'll be right back. Call down for some pancakes and make sure they bring the maple syrup."

Blaine twisted his face. "I thought you hated maple syrup."

"Yes, but you don't," Kurt said, "and you did say you wanted me for breakfast."

Blaine's eyes flashed as he understood what Kurt was saying. He almost fell out of the bed as he reached for the phone to call room service. Kurt laughed at him and went into the bathroom.

"I want another bath afterwards," he shouted back out to Blaine.

"You can have anything you want," Blaine promised him.

Kurt looked in the mirror at the darker area of skin on his neck and he smiled. In the bedroom, Blaine placed his order and lay back in the bed with his eyes closed and suddenly, he felt a weight falling on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Kurt there, hovering over him, a broad grin on his lips.

"Ouch," Blaine said, smiling.

"I love you," Kurt told him.

"I know," Blaine replied. "I love you, too."

"Promise me we'll have the most epic summer of our lives."

"We will have the most epic summer of our lives," Blaine repeated. "I promise."

"We're off to a good start, right?" Kurt asked, dropping down to kiss his lips.

"Mm," Blaine hummed. "We're off to a great start. Once breakfast gets here, we'll make it even better."

Kurt gave him a playful smack on the shoulder and then allowed Blaine to tug him down into a long, slow kiss that progressed into something more frantic and just as things began to heat up, there was a knock on the door.

Kurt pulled back and Blaine grinned and said, "Right on time."

* * *

Kurt groaned as Blaine licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, collecting the sweet maple syrup he'd smeared there just minutes earlier. Blaine's hands were clutching his thighs, holding them apart as he slowly licked and then sucked on the head. Kurt lay back and closed his eyes, because if he looked at Blaine for a moment longer, he wouldn't last long and Blaine seemed to be really into this. He wanted to make it last.

"This is the best idea you've ever had," Blaine told him, pulling is mouth off just for a minute to speak. "There are so many things I want to do right now, Kurt."

"Then quit talking and start, because I'm trying to make this last."

Blaine sunk his mouth down over Kurt's erection again and starting sucking, letting his tongue roll over the head, down through the slit and then across the underside, along the vein.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Blaine, just stop for a m-minute."

Blaine stopped and stroked the insides of his thighs gently. "It's okay," Blaine said, grabbing the small bottle of syrup. "I can have fun with other parts of you."

Kurt smiled and watched as he climbed up the bed, a mischievous smile on his swollen lips. Blaine hummed and lifted the tip of the bottle to Kurt's lips and squeezed.

"Love you so much," Blaine said, before licking Kurt's lips once, then pressing their mouths together and working them into a kiss. Kurt could taste the syrup and Blaine. "Love you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt reached down and took the bottle from him, then popped the cap and pressed a line of it down his stomach and over his nipples. He shuddered as it touched him and Blaine watched, eyes wide.

"God, you're so hot," Blaine told him, before kissing down Kurt's chest open mouthed.

He pointed his tongue and licked around Kurt's left nipple, before sucking it into his mouth, making Kurt cry out beneath him. He repeated the motion on the right nipple, but at the same time, he slid a hand down Kurt's body and slipped his fingers between his legs, searching until he found Kurt's hole. He rubbed over it a couple of times with his sticky fingers, before sitting back on his knees and grabbing the bottle again.

"Turn over for me," Blaine said.

"What are you—"

"Trust me," Blaine urged. "Turn over. I'll make it so good for you."

Kurt smiled and flipped over. "Tell me how you want me."

"Just..." Blaine came up between his legs and bent Kurt's knees. "This is gonna be cold, but..."

Kurt looked back to ask what he meant, but he felt it then, the sticky coolness falling down the crack of his ass and sliding down over his hole and then over his balls. "Shit," Kurt murmured. "Blaine, is this—"

"Trust me."

And Kurt did. He trusted Blaine entirely.

Immediately, Blaine bent and licked down the crack, lapping up all the syrup there, making sure nothing slipped too far inside, that it wouldn't hurt or make things uncomfortable for Kurt. He spent a long time licking over Kurt's fluttering hole and Kurt was moaning into the pillows. Blaine licked down further, over Kurt's balls. He sucked on them, making sure he got all the syrup off and then went back to Kurt's pink entrance.

"Kurt," he said, keeping his eyes there.

"Hmm?"

"If I promised to get it all out—"

"Blaine," Kurt groaned.

"I promise," Blaine assured him.

Kurt sighed audibly and then he dropped his head back down onto the bed. "Go for it," he mumbled.

Blaine smiled and sucked a finger into his mouth and started to rub circles over Kurt's hole, trying to get him stretched enough that his tongue would be able to easily slide inside and reach any syrup he would squirt in.

"Is this going to be terribly difficult to clean up?" Kurt asked, mid-moan.

"I'll make it worth it," Blaine swore. "I'll clean you up."

Kurt sighed again and moaned into the pillow. Blaine added a second finger and pressed in as far as he could, slowly, carefully, and when he crooked his finger, Kurt squealed. Blaine quickly added a third finger and started to move his fingers with more ease and soon, Kurt was stretched and ready. He was whining into the bed, face flushed.

"Okay?" Blaine asked, spreading his cheeks apart to look at him.

"I'm going to come in about six seconds," Kurt croaked.

"Need a minute to cool down?"

"Are you planning on being inside me any time soon?"

"I was just going to..." He stopped. "Okay, yes, I've got a better idea."

Kurt leaned up and gave him a quizzical look, but Blaine only smiled and pressed him back down gently. He spat into his hand and stroked himself, making sure he was wet enough to slide inside, then climbed up closer to Kurt and lined himself up.

"Ready, baby?"

Kurt let out a sound and Blaine took that as a yes. He pushed slowly inside and Kurt was breathing heavily and letting out little 'ah, yes, ah,' sounds. Blaine kept going until he was buried inside him, his crotch against Kurt's ass cheeks. He waited until Kurt mumbled an 'okay' into the bed, before sliding out and slamming back in again.

"Okay if I come inside you today?"

"Anything," Kurt said. "Yes."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder and started rotating his hips slowly, trying to hit Kurt's prostate. Kurt slid his hips backwards to meet Blaine's thrusts and then he cried out and Blaine knew he'd found it.

"Almost there?" Blaine asked, breathlessly.

"Mm," he affirmed. "You?"

"Yeah," he told him, feeling the familiar coiling in his lower belly. "God, you look so good."

Blaine slid a hand under Kurt's body to touch him and the moment he wrapped his hand around him, Kurt came, clenching hard around Blaine's cock and Blaine let out a loud gasp as he came inside Kurt. They didn't stop moving until they were too sensitive and Blaine pulled out carefully. Kurt tried to get up.

"No," Blaine said, holding him down. "Just...I'm not done. Is that okay?"

"I told you, Blaine, anything," Kurt said, settling back down.

Blaine smiled and kissed his clammy neck, then grabbed the bottle of syrup again. He opened it and spread Kurt's cheeks again, then drizzled the syrup all over his dark pink hole. It slid slowly inside, taking some of Blaine's come with it and Blaine felt himself trying to get hard again, but it was too soon.

"Jesus, Blaine," Kurt muttered.

"Would you sit on my mouth if I asked?"

Kurt's head shot up. "What?!"

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Just kneel and I'll guide."

"Blaine," Kurt said again.

"Trust me," Blaine said for the hundredth time. "Come on, you need to get up."

Kurt got up and Blaine lay down and helped him kneel on either side of his neck, with his back to Blaine's face.

"Okay," Blaine said. "Just sit back."

"Blaine..."

"Here," Blaine said, taking his hips and pulling him back.

Blaine opened his mouth and pulled Kurt down until he was pressed right against his lips and he started to lick inside. He could taste himself and Kurt and the syrup and he could hardly believe they were really doing this. They'd never done anything like this before and probably wouldn't again for a while, because Kurt would be embarrassed.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Too much. God."

Blaine kept licking, sucking, working his lips and tongue and he didn't stop until Kurt stumbled off of him and lay down beside him panting.

"Okay?" Blaine asked, leaning up to check on him.

"That was...insane."

"Insane good?"

"Give me a minute to catch my breath before I boost your ego."

Blaine chuckled and lay down next to him, then slid his arms around him. Kurt fell into his embrace and buried his head in his neck.

"Love you," Kurt told him. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Was it okay?"

"It was great, Blaine." Kurt kissed his cheek. "Just get me to the shower."

Blaine smiled and sat up and reached out to pull Kurt with him, but Kurt stopped and grabbed his hand and their bracelets clanged together.

"I don't want to talk about that for a while, because I'm about to die of embarrassment," Kurt said, with a shy smile, "but you're incredible."

"You're perfect," Blaine said. "Ready for that shower?"

Kurt nodded. "My everything hurts and I'm totally exhausted."

"We'll shower and go back to sleep for a while, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, then leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, baby."

They showered, then slept and spent the day together, trying not to think about the inevitable end that was to come and for now, they were happy, despite the dark cloud hanging over them. Their time was limited, but they would make the most of it. They were going to have the best summer of their lives.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought and thank you again :)**


End file.
